


Sirènes

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fairy Tale Style, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There are more than just fish in the water
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Sirènes

Once upon a time, there was a fisherman who lived by himself. The villagers gave him the nickname of Lefou and it was the name that he came to answer to the most. He didn’t mind living by himself, going out every morning to fish with a net he made himself.

He had started to doze off one afternoon when something heavy pulled on his fishing net. Lefou woke with a start, quickly grabbing his net to avoid losing it. He hissed as he braced himself, pulling the net up hand over hand. Hopefully this was a large catch of fish or at least several large ones! He could use the money at any rate.

Lefou grit his teeth, grunting as he started to see whatever was in his net. It wasn’t numerous fish but by the size of the fin he was certain that it didn’t matter. He nearly lost his grip several times as his catch tried to escape, pulling Lefou’s boat along with it. 

He just needed to let it tire itself out. He kept a firm hold on the net, hissing as he did his best to pull on the net to steer his boat closer to shore to avoid getting lost. “Come on, monsieur poisson! You’re not going anywhere!” he hissed.

He smiled when he felt the net start to get slack, his boat slowing down. It was now or never if he wanted to get this thing on his boat! Lefou grunted as he yanked back as hard as he could, falling onto his back as he finally brought up whatever he had caught.

“Nnngh...you better have been worth all this trouble, monsieur poisson!” he muttered as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the bench. He blinked when he saw what was in his net and for a brief moment he worried that perhaps he had hit his head far harder than he had thought!

Everyone had heard at least one story about the people that lived in the water. They had the tail and fins of a fish but the upper body of a human. Sometimes they were blamed for causing sailors to drown and sometimes they were praised for chasing fish into the nets of fishermen who needed help.

A Merman. There was a Merman in Lefou’s net. His tail was a soft pink color, scales shimmering with every twitch of the muscles in it. His upper body looked just as strong, slender but with strong arms and a wide chest and muscular stomach. His hair oddly enough was in two victory rolls that rested on top of his head and he wore what looked like some kind of pink kelp tied around his neck.

“Oh wow…” Lefou whispered. The Merman lay there, staring at Lefou with wide eyes, clutching at the netting around him. He laughed despite himself, shaking his head. “What a catch! I doubt I’ll have to go out fishing again with what I would make for someone like you!” he said.

“S'il vous plaît…”

Lefou wasn’t expecting to hear the Merman speaking his language. “You can talk?” he asked.

“S'il vous plaît…” he repeated, chest heaving in obvious fear.

He couldn’t help the feeling of shame that came to him when he saw the expression on his face. He could never live with himself after causing someone such fear and pain. “Hold still,” he said, shifting closer to the Merman.

They winced but had tired themselves out from the struggle in the water and could do nothing else. They shut their eyes as Lefou drew a dagger from his belt, hunching their shoulders. “S'il vous plaît!”

Lefou cut the netting away from the Merman. He pulled it off of his tail, making sure that none of it would tangle up in his limbs. “Go on then,” he sighed, looking into startled soft brown eyes. “I’ll have to go home and work on making a new fishing net,” he said.

The Merman looked at Lefou curiously, tilting his head to the side. He moved slowly, gripping the sides of the boat to pull themselves back into the water. They looked over their shoulder at him, pausing once before falling back into the water. “Merci,” he said before vanishing.

Lefou sighed and started to row back to shore.

***

Lefou had a new fishing net made a week later. He went out again like before, throwing it out into the water in the hopes of making a good enough catch. He had lost a lot when he couldn’t fish last week and he needed to make up for the lost days.

It was several hours later when Lefou’s net started to drag down into the water again. He worked on pulling it into his boat and he laughed in happy surprise when he saw how much fish were in his net. All of them were of a good size and he could already see that they would make a good amount at the market. Laughter made him look up and he blinked when he found three mermaids looking at him. “Did you do this?” he asked them.

The three giggled, nodding their heads. They looked nearly identical save for slight differences in the way they curled their dark hair. One of them swam a little closer, placing a hand on the side of the boat.

“You let our Stanley go,” Eloise said.

“Stanley?” Lefou asked in confusion.

“Our brother!” Elsie chirped.

“Our  _ baby  _ brother!” Eliana giggled.

“This should be enough to make up for your net, oui?” Eloise asked him.

Lefou laughed, nodding his head. “Oui, more than enough! Merci for the fish!”

“Stanley was right...he has a nice face,” Elsie whispered to Eliana. The other nodded, covering her mouth with her hands as she laughed.

Eloise gave her sisters a look, splashing them with a flick of her tail. “Enough! You two are worse than dolphins!” she said. She watched as the two dove down into the water, shaking her head before looking back at Lefou. “Merci for our brother,” she said, “we do not forget such things easily!” With that she dove down, creamy pink tail slapping the water.

***

The next time Lefou went out into the water, Stanley was the one to meet him. The Merman happily leaned against the side of the boat, mindful of not rocking it or making it flip over. “You met my sisters,” he said.

“I did. They helped me a lot with those fish,” Lefou said.

Stanley hummed, folding his arms to rest his chin on top of them. “If you keep coming to this spot, we will always make sure your net is full of fish,” he promised.

“Will I always see you?” Lefou asked, blushing when he realized what he had said.

Stanley smiled brightly as he looked at Lefou. “Oui, you will,” he promised. He pulled himself up, leaning in closer to the human. He pressed a wet but warm kiss on Lefou’s cheek and then dove into the water with a splash.

Lefou watched, a hand on his cheek where he had been kissed with a smile on his face. He would make sure that he continued to fish in this spot.


End file.
